Talk:Aegis Scream IV (San d'Oria)
Unfortunately I can't remember how much exp I got from this but I do know that I got 1125 Allied Notes after talking to the OPs npc in Sandy --Demigoddess 05:51, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure why (such as what conditions have to be met for this to happen) but on occassion I have gotten 1246 allied notes after talking to the npc and my boyfriend, who I was in the room with and saw his screen got 1299. But most of the time we have both gotten 1125 Allied Notes --Demigoddess 18:52, 8 August 2008 (UTC) XP and AN reward are entirely dependent on the demand value. See Talk:Prying Eyes I (San d'Oria).--DarkJack 06:49, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe I missed something about campaign but yesterday I was able to get Aegis Scream IV and today only Aeigs Scream II, and sandy has 6 territories, does it have something to do w/ conquest? --Laciant 15:34, 14 September 2008 (UTC) i think this currently excludes beaucedine glacier because i know ive gained over 4k exp but alot of it was in the glacier : I don't know about on your server, but my server has yet to capture beaucedine, and this is a defensive op, not an offensive. --Jakk Frost 14:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I just finished this and got 452 limit points and 1206 allied notes, and I have the highest medal. I had just barely gone over 4000 exp, so I'm wondering if there's a base amount of allied notes no matter what medal you have, and any additional you get is based on how much over 4000 exp you go, with your medal level then making a difference? --Jakk Frost 14:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I just did it again, again barely going over 4000 exp, and got the exact same thing, 452 exp, 1206 allied notes. --Jakk Frost 20:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :And another run on this Op, this time I had 5495 exp and 3178 allied notes, but the Op rewarded me with the same, 452 exp, 1206 notes. Maybe SE forgot to implement a reward increase to this Op for Moonlight Medal... --Jakk Frost 16:24, November 1, 2009 (UTC) --- XP Requirement I'm the one who posted about needing 4110+ xp to complete the Op. I did an epic 5 wave Eldieme (double appearance by Rojgnoj lol) after flagging the OP, and my mule received 4110 xp and 2057 notes, but was NOT rewarded with the clear. I'll post linked SS's when I get photoshop setup so you can see I'm not BSing >.>--Nynja 23:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) * You need an even 4000 EXP to complete this Campaign Ops. I got 3995 in one battle and it didn't trigger yet. I did 4300 in one battle and it did. ** I received 4110 xp on my mule in one battle on a fresh sign up of the Op, and I didn't get clear. Minimum XP required is more than 4000! ** Same, I just had 6 waves in my own territory and had 4500 exp with a lot of battles before this battle and no success. Something is up with this missions... ~Samunai Bahamut~ *** Samu here again: I contacted a GM about this matter and he was kind of annoying, telling me how the evaluation system works and ranking up blabla. He even claimed I couldn't do this mission yet, which I can... And that there is nothing wrong with the requirements and that I have to battle a bit longer. Not even an hour later my evaluation had stopped and I had to force stop my evaluation and begin anew. So I asked; 'if I do not have met the requirements, than what are the requirements?' He answered: 'I cannot give you that information'. Kinda suck if I may say! Please keep updating this Quest, its a weird one. ~Samunai - Bahamut~